


Wishes through the Spirals

by megatalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia Secret Santa 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short & Sweet, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megatalian/pseuds/megatalian
Summary: Yao Wang has been through many changes throughout his life. It felt like the entire Earth flipped itself on its head by evolving and upgrading. Adapting to these changes may not be as bad as it seems though. Maybe he'll learn that everything will be okay.Right?
Kudos: 2





	Wishes through the Spirals

"Change is good sometimes Yao, you have to realize this. Otherwise, this state of denial will cost you greatly."  
"I'm well aware of this Kiku, but you have to understand, I don't want to lose who I am. I don't want to lose you, dear brother."

Yao really doubted that change brought great things. The only things that change brought to himself and the citizens was pain and suffering. It irked him to see how many people were harmed because of Mother Earth's selfish ways. The damage done to him by other countries, irreversible. However, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

So he just kept living.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting into the routine of things is difficult when the entire planet has changed its way of life. He could barely recognize his own home. There were not any kids running outside while he had made lunch for them. There were not groans when he had announced that lunch was ready.

Ah, that's right. There was no one there along with him. The house seemed empty, deserted. But Yao didn't mind. Yeah, he was fine with having to fend for himself.  
He didn't have children pulling at his clothes when they needed something, that was a thing of the past.  
The children were all grown up now, helping out in their own countries. Yao knew they were going to be great representatives and leaders, just like he had taught them.

Well, maybe not Yong Soo, but the others were surely competent and could handle themselves.

Yet, it had still hurt when they had all left him.

He had loved them. They were the harp that lead to his heart, and they had stroked the strings beautifully. He had always thought, that one day, they would all grow up and would hate him, resent him for how he had raised them.

That was not the case, however.

They all would send him letters occasionally, telling him of the country affairs they have recently been through. Most of them would send pictures of themselves drinking, eating, and just looking like they are having a blast with the other nations and their people. They deserve it, they were all great children at heart. Yes, every single child he had raised had turned out to be just the way he hoped they would.

Something about it felt off though.

Was it the smiles that looked a little forced? Was it the tears that were forming in his eyes that shaped the pictures to look a little blurry and distorted? How would he know if something had happened to any of them? Sure, his country may broadcast it, but he wanted to be there to protect them. Even if he knew it wasn't possible, he wanted to cherish the warmth his heart felt when he had received a hug from the baby countries.

He had taken them under his roof. He was obligated to protect them at all costs. It had hurt to see them grow so far away from his appreciation and brotherly love for them.

If he had only realized that the others did love him as he loved them, and that they loved being within his bubble of affection and protection, it wouldn't have seemed like the end of the world when they had left to go start their newly found independent streak.

He had tried to butter them up, to sweet talk them into never leaving him. Heh, what great that did. He had only delayed the inevitable.

But it was for the best. He wanted to see these once baby countries thrive and survive out in that big scary world.  
And survive they shall.  
His love was what pushed them to keep going. And, they were going to fight like hell to see him smile once more.

If big brother isn't happy, no one is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of the Hetalia Secret Santa project! My prompt was to write about or draw my favorite character and my favorite is definitely China. So this is my first fanfic ever and let me know what I could improve on!


End file.
